In The Shadows
by Krysta1
Summary: After Rei accidently kills Mamoru, She challenges Kujari, a dark demon ninja, and is asked to join him. A shoujo-ai fic about Usagi/Rei. Also contains violence and language. **Complete**
1. Prologue

*****************************In*The*Shadows****************************  
  
Title: In The Shadows  
  
Author: *Krysta*  
  
E-Mail: guardian_celesta@sailormoon.com  
  
Webpage: I'm still working on it....  
  
Length: Uhh..I'm not sure..  
  
Rating: R for Language & Violence & It's Shoujo-Ai  
  
Genre: angst/romance/action/adventure/drama (Phew! ^.^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the senshi..  
  
Pairings: Rei/Usagi, Makoto/Ami, Minako/Setsuna(by request), and Michiru/Haruka.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hello! I'm new here, and this is the first fic I'll be posting. When it's finished, I'll start on my next one. This fic is about Usagi and Rei. I LOVE this pairing! Anyway, I'm not sure the length, but If you have questions or comments or suggestions or anything else, E-mail me, or review my story. And.. Not to hard on the flames..I recently broke up with my girlfriend ;_;..Any..'Single' girls out there(I'm female ^_~)?? Oh well... on with the fanfic!  
  
****************************Part*1:Prologue****************************  
  
It was a rainy day at the Hikawa Shrine. Rei had nothing left in her life. Usagi...That name still echoed through her mind. She would never forget the beautiful princess, whom she wished to call her own. But, It wasn't meant to be. Rei knew this, and was regretful and remorsful that she had ever done what she did.  
  
Now.. Now Usagi wouldn't speak to her at all. She was completely void of Rei. The miko had tried to send Usagi letters, e-mails, etc. She had also tried to call her. Now, Usagi no longer cared. Rei was expected to carry own.. To fulfill her guardian duties and live a life without any love.   
  
Who could expect a human to do so? Noone.. Rei wasn't a human.. She was a monster. Why did she have to kill Usagi's fiance`? He was evil.. And it was an accident.. But those were no excuses. Usagi would not even say a simple 'hi' to her anymore. She was alone..She was to spend an eternity in hell...alone..   
  
Why would she want to live if her princess cared for no longer? That was it! Rei stood, and walked into the rain. She left a note for her grandfather..It read, 'Thank you for everything grandpa. I'm going on a 'trip'. I won't be coming back. With love, Hino Rei-' She layed it on her desk, and went out the door. She ran into the woods, and lost herself.  
  
She finally reaches a spot, in the middle of the woods so noone can find her. "WHERE ARE ALL YOU YOUMA NOW, HUH?! AFRAID TO FACE ME?! YOU'RE A BUNCH OF COWARDS!!!!" She shouted, and a tear slipped from Rei's eye. She had nothing left to lose. "Is that a challenge?" Asks a shady figure, stepping from the shadows. His attire was consisted of a entirely black outfit, a blue sash around his waste, a katana on his back, and a mask covering his face.  
  
"What do you want!" Demands the Miko. "I may tell you... If you beat me!" He says, smiling. "Fine. But, Before we start, What the hell are you supposed to be, anyway?" Rei asks, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She smirks. "I am the most powerful warrior you've ever seen or will see.. I am the mighty Kujari, the dark demon ninja." He replies, with equal sarcasm. "Well isn't that just so nice for you! You don't scare me in the least!" Rei taunts.   
  
"For this fight..." Kujari says, "To be more interesting.." He throws her a katana. "Alright, If that's the way you want it!" Rei says, taking a ninja stance, "I was trained in the ninja arts as well! You don't stand a chance!" "Ha! We shall see about that!" Kujari replies, and takes his own stance. She charges at him, and slashes, but, he dodges, despite her quickness. 'He's fast! Oh well. I guess I'll have to give it my all!' Rei thinks, and smiles. She slashes again, with more might, and speed, and he tries to move out of the way, but it cuts down the left side of his face.   
  
She takes her stance again. He just wipes the blood off with his hand, then licks it off his glove with his tongue. "So? Had enough yet?" Rei taunts. "No!" Kujari says, and with his speed, grabs her around the neck, and then he thrusts the katana into her side. He drops her.   
  
She looks up, at him, and refrains from wincing in the pain. She puts her hand on her side, and stands to face him. "Are you ready to give up?" He asks. "Not a chance!" She says, and throws an ofuda at him. He easily dodges the ofuda, and throws four kozuka knives at her. She manages to dodge three, but the fourth cuts her right cheek. She wipes the blood away with her thumb.   
  
"You're not as weak as I thought." He says, arragantly. "You haven't seen anything yet!" She says, and punches at him. He catches her fist, and says, "No matter. You still cannot defeat me!" And he begins crushing her fist. She finally gets her hand free, and pulls out her transformation pen, "Mars Eternal Power!" She transforms, and Kujari, allows her to, 'Maybe this will be more interesting...' He thinks. When she's finished, he attacks her with a fire attack. 'What the hell?! He can use fire too?' Rei thinks. She uses the katana to shield herself from the attack. She uses 'Eternal Flame', but he knocks it off with his hand. 'That's impossible! That attack can't be deflected, it's impossible!' She says to herself, surprised. "  
  
Then, She runs towards him, and he runs to her, with the katana's lifted to slash the other in half. They run past the other, and Mars falls to the ground.  
  
'To easy!' He thought, and he held two fingers up in front of his face, and closed his eyes. They disappeared.  
  
**************************To*Be*Continued******************************  
  
Well, There is the first chappy(prologue). Review and tell me if you think I should continue? I know it was short, but It is the prologue afterall! Depending on how many of you think I should continue, will decide if I update. Thanks for reading my ficcy so far ^_^! And, I LOVE reviews and e-mails.. So, Be sure and tell me what you think!!  
  
*Krysta*  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. Missing

*****************************In*The*Shadows****************************  
  
Title: In The Shadows  
  
Author: *Krysta*  
  
E-Mail: guardian_celesta@sailormoon.com  
  
Webpage: I'm still working on it....  
  
Length: Uhh..I'm not sure..  
  
Rating: R for Language & Violence & It's Shoujo-Ai  
  
Genre: angst/romance/action/adventure/drama (Phew! ^.^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't ownthe senshi..  
  
Pairings: Rei/Usagi, Makoto/Ami, Minako/Setsuna(by request), and Michiru/Haruka.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hiya! Here I am with part 2! What do you think so far? Anyways, On with the ficcy ^_~!  
  
******************************Part*2:Missing***************************  
  
  
It had been four days since Rei had gone missing. Usagi was worried to death about her closest and dearest friend. Even though Rei had killed Mamoru, It was by accident, and Usagi was sure she didn't mean it. But, She hadn't cried like this when he had died. Maybe she wasn't 'in' love with him, like everyone believed. Maybe she had only been engaged to him to fulfill her so-called 'destiny'.   
  
None of this mattered.. Not anymore. She had managed to get over his death, but Rei was only missing, and she couldn't even sleep. She wished there was 'some way' to find Rei. They had already tried searching everywhere where Rei usually goes. Now, It was time to search the woods. The deep dark forest. But, If Rei had become lost in the prison of the forest, Then nothing could stop her from finding her best friend. 'I should have at least spoke to you..I'm so sorry, Rei. For give me..' Usagi said to herself 'But, I know you 'Are' out there.. somewhere..'   
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Rei awoke to see Kujari standing in front of her, and she lay there on the ground, staring up at him, "W-Where the hell did you bring me, you bastard!" She demands, making her way to her knees. "This is my base. I decided.." He says. "You decided what!" She demands once again. "I have decided to give you the oppurtunity to join me! If you say 'yes', you will live. However..." He says, pulling out his katana, and pointing to Rei's throat, "If you 'refuse', you shall die!" He finishes.   
  
Rei looks away, and says, "I have no more reason to live..." He stares at her. "You wouldn't understand," She shouts, as trinkling tears fall from her eyes, as she turns toward Kujari, "You've never loved someone, And then ruined that someone's only chance for happiness!" "Hmm.. Sailor Moon, I presume?" He asks. "How do you know that?" She questions, her voice stern.   
  
"You cannot keep a secret from a ninja. I know all about you, Sailor Mars!" He says. "Then you know that I don't care if I live or die..." She says, turning back away. "Hmm.. I have another offer.. If you join me, and fight alongside me, I will grant you anything you want. Now how's that?" He offers. "Anything......." She repeats. "Yes anything.. Money, Material Posessions, Power...Or even Love." Kujari says.   
  
"It wouldn't be Usagi's choice.." Rei says. "You don't have to put them under 'mind control', like that fool Prince Diamond." Kujari says, still trying to get Rei to agree. 'I don't really have anything to lose.. Not now..' She thinks. "Well? What is it going to be?" He asks.   
  
"I know you can't resist!" Kujari says, again. "Fine. Are there any more 'catches', other than 'me' joining the likes of 'you'?" Rei says, sarcastically. "Now, I don't know if I should take that as an insult or just a remark." He says, and starts to walk away, "By the way Mars, No more backtalk!" "Whatever!" She says, and sits on the floor. She puts her hand on her right side, and thinks, surprised 'Where are my injuries?'  
  
A while later, Rei walks into the room that Kujari is in. She sees him, floating in the air, legs crossed, doing different hand symbols, and chants, with each different symbol:  
  
"Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu sai zen Akuryou taisan!"  
  
Not moving from his position, not even opening an eye, he says, as Rei starts to leave, "What do you want?" "Nothing. I was just leaving." Rei says. "Wait! What is it you want? Is it food or drink? Perhaps you need to go 'poddy'?" He asks, and as he says the last part, he smirks. "Well. You know, We humans are do need these things, unlike you so-called 'gods'!" She says. "No. Not a 'god'. I am the 'demon' ninja!" He says, sarcastically. "If you need food, there is plenty." He says, and points his finger at the empty floor. A variety of different foods appear, on a blanket. "Is there something in this, I should know about?" She asks. "No! It's food! To eat! You Fool!" He snaps. "I hate working with someone with NO since of humor!" She murmers to herself.   
  
She stares at the food for a moment, and does begin to eat. She doesn't care if there is poisoning in it. She had had nothing in four days. Ever since she had faced him in that 'sword-fight'. She remembered Usagi, and the fact the her princess might be worried about her. She began to feel guilty. 'But... Why would she worry? She hates me now!' Rei thinks. Kujari opens one eye, and looks at her. She pays no attention to the strange ninja staring at her, as she 'chows down'.   
  
He smiles a bit, and continues meditating.   
  
****  
  
Usagi, and the other senshi are all searching through the woods for their lost fire-senshi. When, Usagi trips over something, and looks at the object. It was a sword covered in blood. "Hey guys! Look! I found something!" Usagi yells. The other senshi run to where Usagi had found the katana.  
  
Serena stands, and picks it up by the handle. She holds it out, and says, "Look guys. It's a sword." "A katana." Haruka says. "Aren't those the same swords that ninja use?" Minako asks. "Yes.. Rei has been trained as a ninja in the past, but gave up her training to become a shrine maiden." Comes a voice, It was Setsuna, walking up behind them, and staring at the katana, as she explains, "She was to lead their blood-line. One of her great ancestors was one of the ancient blood-line. She has been in training since she was old enough to walk. But, Although it was impossible, Rei was permitted to choose. So, She chose to be a shrine maiden instead of to lead on the 'legacy'. Her grandpa has been training her in the ninja arts, even though. That's why she stronger and faster than you, Makoto. She is not only the fastest senshi, but also the most deadly." She finishes. Mako looks a bit jealous. "So, You're saying Rei gave up all of that just to be a shrine maiden?" Ami asks. "Yes.." Setsuna replies. "Wow. I guess I never understood Rei much until now." Minako says. Tears form in Usagi's eyes, as she realizes just how much about her friend that 'she' herself didn't didn't know..And never would know...  
  
****  
  
Rei, was 8 years old. Her 'family' watched as she trained with a (full-size) katana. She handled it like a pro. After she was finished, She took her stance. She breathed heavily for a moment, then let the tip of the sword fall to the ground.  
  
"She certainly has talent." Her father stated, to an older man with a long beard. A boy, only about 4 years older than Rei, walked over and placed his hand on top of her head. This boy had long black hair, which was back in a ponytail, and even darker eyes than Rei's. "You're wonderful *sis*. You only seem to get better by the day." He says, smiling at the cute little raven-haired girl. "Thank you, *Brother*." She says, happily, and smiles back.  
  
Rei awakes, and sits up.. 'Why am I having that dream? I don't have a brother..' Rei thinks, to herself 'Maybe it isn't me..' She is holding her head and thinks 'I just need some rest. I'll think about it in the morning...' She yawns, and falls back into a peaceful slumber('Almost' peaceful, anyways).  
  
**************************To*Be*Continued******************************  
  
Well? How was it? I went ahead and posted the next chapter. I got a couple e-mails, telling me to continue. Anyway, Please tell me if you don't like it... Thanks for reading! I will post more soon ^_~! Ja!  
  
*Krysta*  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	3. Alive

*****************************In*The*Shadows****************************  
  
Title: In The Shadows  
  
Author: *Krysta*  
  
E-Mail: guardian_celesta@sailormoon.com  
  
Webpage: I'm still working on it....  
  
Length: 4 chapters(I may write a sequel)  
  
Rating: R for Language & Violence & It's Shoujo-Ai  
  
Genre: angst/romance/action/adventure/drama (Phew! ^.^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't ownthe senshi..  
  
Pairings: Rei/Usagi, Makoto/Ami, Minako/Setsuna(by request), and Michiru/Haruka.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I'm back again with the third chappy! This one is mainly about the other senshi, And trying to make since of the katana, Rei's dissapearance, And And.. Hahem.. You'll just have to read to find out..! ^_~  
  
***************************Part*3:Alive!******************************  
  
Rei has just awoke, and asks, "What exactly did you mean when you said 'Fight by your side'?" "Simple. To help me conquer the world." Kujari replies. "Oh.." She says.  
  
"Why did you think?" He asks her. "I was just wondering, that's all.." She says, and starts to leave. "Today." He says. "huh?" "Today, Will be the first day." He says, and starts his meditation again. Rei shrugs and leaves.  
  
****  
  
The girls are sitting with grandpa in the shrine, "What did the note say?" Asks Ami. "I found it about a week ago. Rei had written theat she was leaving on a trip, and wouldn't be coming back.." Grandpa says, heart-broken. 'I don't think she went on a trip..' Setsuna thinks.   
  
The girls go to Mako's to talk more, without grandpa to hear them. "Guys." Ami says, standing up. "Yes?" Makoto replies. "From what clues we've gathered..The only explanation is..is..." Ami starts, but looks down-ward.  
  
"No! Rei isn't dead! I know she isn't!" Usagi says, standing herself. "Usagi.. It's the only explanation." Minako says, grimly. "I don't care! I seem to be the only one who doesn't think Rei is gone!" Serena snaps, through her tears. She runs out the door.  
  
Usagi runs into the darker part of the park, where she sits down, and tucks her knees to her chest, and raps her arms aroung them. She sits there, and let's her tears fall freely.   
  
****  
  
Kujari says, "Now. That girl, Usagi is alone. Go!" "What do you want me to do to her?" Asks Rei. "She is getting in our way!" He says. "What are you talking about?" Rei says, "I won't harm her! I love her!" Rei says. "Is that so?" He says, and puts his right pointer finger to her fore-head. "Yes. Master.. As you wish." She says, obviously under mind control. Rei dissappears.  
  
****  
  
It was getting late, and Usagi said, "Oh Rei! Where are you? I'll never be able to tell you how I feel.." Suddenly, a hand covers her mouth. "Sshh. Hello, Usagi.." Comes a voice, whispered into her ear. "It's me." She moves her hand, and pulling down her mask. "R-Rei?! You're alive!" Usagi says, and starts to hug her, but Rei stops her. "What? Rei.. I don't understand.." Usagi says, confusingly.   
  
Usagi takes out her communicator and pushes a couple buttons, "S-Senshi.. I n-need help.. The central..park..It's R-Rei.." She says, whispers. Rei hits Usagi in the back of the neck, knocking her unconsious. She catches Usagi, and lays her down. 'It's just the senshi I'm after not you.' Rei thinks, and brushes some hair out of her face. She stands and waits for the arrival of the senshi.  
  
"Usagi?! Are you alright?!" Haruka asks. She gets no response. The senshi rush to the park as quick as they can.   
  
"Who are you?!" Asks Uranus. "None of your concern!" She says. "Why you! What did you do to Usagi?" Demands Sailor Venus. "She will be fine. I can't say the same for you." Rei says. "What an attitude!" Jupiter says, and runs toward her, and punches with her left fist. Rei catches her wrist, and pushes her back. 'What the?' Jupiter thinks. She then goes into a flurry of punches and kicks, and each attack misses. Rei, then, punches her in the stomach, knocking her back.   
  
"You! Now, It's my turn!" Venus says, and attacks with 'crescent beam'. Rei deflects it, and then says, with a hint of sarcasm, "Anyone else?" "Yeah! Me!" Uranus says, and attacks her to. Rei decides to let her hit, and Uranus punches her in the face. Rei doesn't move a muscle.  
  
They all give it a shot, and each lose. Then, Rei says, "Before I leave, I'll tell you who I am!" "huh?" Michiru barely manages to blurt out. Rei removes her mask, to reveel her Amethyst eyes, and raven hair. "Rei?!" They say in unison, then Makoto says, "But? How?" "No more questions!" Rei says, and dissappears.  
  
'Rei...' Usagi thinks after becoming consious again. "Where am I?" She asks. "You're at home." Says Minako. "Yeah. Why Rei attacked us, I'm not sure. She sure has an attitude problem!" Mako says. "Rei?" Usagi asks. "Don't you remember anything?" Asks Michiru. "Wait! I remember!" Usagi says, "No! Rei! Where is she?!"   
  
****   
  
"I see you did not complete your mission." Kujari says. "I couldn't." Rei replies, honestly(She is back to normal). "Then, Maybe another day." He says.   
  
****  
  
The next day, "Rei!" Kujari says. "Yes?" She asks. "Here is your second chance! Today, I will accompany you!" He says. She just looks away. 'Usagi' Is all she thinks.  
  
****   
  
"Huh?" Usagi says sitting up. "What's wrong Usagi?" Asks Ami, as Usagi sits up from bed. "I heard Rei call me!" She says. "She isn't here. You couldn't have." Haruka says. "I still could've sworn.. I've gotta go!" She says, and stands. "But-" Michiru says. "I'm going back to the woods!" Usagi says.   
  
They nod, and after she's dressed, they leave.  
  
Once they reach the forest, Usagi, katana in hand, searches for the place where the sword was found, The others not far behind her.  
  
****************************To*Be*Continued****************************  
  
Yeah, I'm going to be downright mean, and stop it there. Anyway, It's almost over.. One chappy left... Til next time, Ja ^_~!  
  
*Krysta*  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	4. Showdown-Conclusion

*****************************In*The*Shadows****************************  
  
Title: In The Shadows  
  
Author: *Krysta*  
  
E-Mail: guardian_celesta@sailormoon.com  
  
Webpage: I'm still working on it....  
  
Length: 4 chapters(I may write a sequel)  
  
Rating: R for Language & Violence & It's Shoujo-Ai  
  
Genre: angst/romance/action/adventure/drama (Phew! ^.^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the senshi..  
  
Pairings: Rei/Usagi, Makoto/Ami, Minako/Setsuna(by request), and Michiru/Haruka.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Finally, The last chappy! Well.. I won't spoil it since I don't have much to say, anyway. But, the song in this chapter is in *'s. Well, Here goes ^_~!!  
  
*********************Part*3:Showdown-Conclusion************************  
  
It was getting late, almost 6:00, and the sun had almost disappeared into the horizon. Usagi was willing to fight for Rei..Even if it was Rei she would have to beat. They reach the spot, and Usagi prepares for Rei. Somehow, She just knew Rei would be there...  
  
****  
  
"Are you ready?" Asks Kujari. "Yes." Rei says. "Good. You go. I will be there in a few moments.." He says. "See ya'!" She says, and holds two fingers in front of her face. She disapears. Noone, Not even Kujari knew what Rei planned on doing.  
  
****  
  
Usagi is thinking..'I will set you free again, Rei. I promise I will.' Then, Suddenly, They hear a voice, "Waiting for me?" It was Rei. Usagi knew that voice anywhere. "Rei!" Usagi says. "It's time..." Says the raven-haired 'ninja'. "Time?" Asks Usagi. "Yes. To see how good you are. I will take you all on!" Rei says. "Guys! Be careful! She's dangerous!" Mercury says. "Huh?" The others say, turning back to the blue-haired girl. "Wait! I think I am suppose to face her alone!" Usagi says. "What?!" The other girls say almost in unison.  
  
"Well? Are we ready?" Rei asks. "Any time you are!" Usagi says, holding up the sword. She was determined to take Rei home with her... Although she knew should could not defeat her.  
  
Rei landed on the ground and took her ninja stance. "Let's begin!" Rei says. Usagi runs at her. She swings the sword several times, and each time, Rei, lightning quickly, blocked each move with her own katana. Then after several sword swings, Usagi was tired. Rei had hardly broken a sweat. Then, the 'ninja' thinks to herself, 'It is time...' Usagi charges at her with the sword. She was sure Rei would block or counter, but instead, held her arms far apart, and dropped her katana.   
  
Usagi barely managed to stop, with the blade at her throat. "Sailor Moon.. Princess Serenity.. Future Queen.. Usagi.." Rei said. Usagi was confused. She didn't move though. "I am truly sorry about what happened to your only love. I did not mean to cause you sorrow. In ammends for my mistake, You can have anything you want that I can give you. If my life is what you desire, Take it." Rei says.   
  
Usagi was shocked. Rei was offering her life? There was just no way! Usagi wouldn't kill her bestfriend..her secret love.. Usagi moves from the stance, and stands there, the katana at her side. She drops it, and then drops to her knees. She wraps her arms around Rei's legs.  
  
Rei is surprised at this, and looks down at a now sobbing Usagi. "Please Rei! Stop this! I can't kill you because I love you! Please! Come back to us!" Usagi says, through her tears. Rei may have been the most powerful senshi. She may have even been the most powerful force in the universe. She didn't know. But, What she 'did' know, was that her princess had just told her she loved her.   
  
Rei drops to her knees as well, Usagi letting her grip on Rei loosen. "Rei?" Usagi asks. She wrapped her arms around Usagi's neck. "Sshh.. There is no more need for words princess. I love you too." Rei says, to the golden-haired princess. Usagi is shocked, and happy at the same time. She hugs back, then after a few moments, pushes Rei back a bit, and presses her pinkinsh lips to Rei's cherry ones. The kiss remains for mere seconds, but eases pain from years of suffering. The cherry blossoms were swirling all around them, and their was life in Rei Hino, once again.   
  
The scouts are confused, but this site, made them want to jump up and down inside. Makoto kissed Amy's fore-head, making her blush. Minako cupped Setsuna's cheek in her hand. Haruka pulls Michiru close and, Michiru wraps her arms around her lover, as they all smile.  
  
Finally, the kiss breaks, and Usagi says, "I could *Never* hate you, Rei." And she smiles. Rei returns the smile.   
  
****  
  
"Time for me to go." Kujari says, and dissapears.  
  
****  
  
"I shall finish you all, Myself!" Kujari says, appearing where the senshi are. "Kujari!" Rei says, and stands. The others start to move, but without looking, Rei says, "Stay out of this. This is my fight!" "But Rei!" Usagi says. Rei turns and whispers something to Usagi, "After this is over, I'll be yours forever!" She goes to where Kujari is standing.  
  
As they stare at each other, The sky turns black, and rain begins to fall. Thunder roars, and lighning crashes. Soon, Rei is soaked, but, takes her stance. It was time for the 'epic' battle to begin.   
  
They begin. The two katana clash time and time again. Both warriors were giving it their all, and yet, they are completely equal. The only difference in the two ninja was that one had no reason to fight, and now.. Now, the other did. She would fight for her precious Usagi. As lightning crashed in the distance, they were flashing in the light givin off by it. They both grow tired, and suddenly, Rei thrusts her sword into Kujari's chest. She pulls it back out, and he falls.   
  
It was a couple moments before he spoke, "Before..I go.. You need to know the truth..." He says. She kneels beside him.  
  
"I did have a reason to fight. Ever since..That day..when you were takin from us...I vowed to find..you..my..sister..." He says. Rei is shocked. And Kujari, pulls off his mask to reveal his face. Rei is confused, and shocked at the same time. Memories of her childhood flooded her mind. Until now, she had known nothing of her childhood years. A tear fell from her eye onto his face. He cups his hand around her right cheek, and strokes the side of her face with his thumb.   
  
"Sister..." He says, as his almost black eyes fill with tears as well. A single crimson tear runs down his cheek. He takes his hand, and wipes the tear off with his thumb. He stares at it. It was the first time he had shed a tear since his sister was takin. He lays his hand down at his side, and smiled at her. "Rei..I never had any intention to kill you..or your princess..You should know that..I wanted to know if you were...strong enough to be the last survivor of our bloodline.." He says, wiping away Rei's tears. "Where have you been all this time?" Rei asks him. "In..The Shadows..Watching you.." He replies.   
  
"And..One more thing you.. may want to know...My name isn't Kujari. I used a different name incase...you remembered me.." He says. "Then what is your real name?" Rei asks. "R-Ryosuke..." He replies. "Ryosuke.." Rei repeats. It was the first time in all those years that she had called him by his name. "Now..Goodbye, sister..I'll always protect you in your dreams, and in your spirit." He says, and his eyes gently close.   
  
"Ryosuke! Don't die!" Rei says, through her tears and sniffles. He disapears from Rei's arms. "No!" Rei cries after him, but he is gone. By this time, Tears were in all the senshi's eyes.  
  
*Chorus: As the rain begins to pour..  
As the lightning crashes in the distance..  
And the thunder starts to roar..  
As a tear of blood runs down a cheek,  
As, Another soul is lost..  
For now, the secrets bared..  
Out of the shadows comes the truth  
I know the truth.. And embrace it..  
It's the end of an era.  
The beginning of a new..*  
  
*A figure lurks in the shadows  
One thing he knows  
"I will find you"  
Are the words he murmur,   
As he walks back into  
the shadows of his own past*  
  
  
*Chorus: As the rain begins to pour..  
As the lightning crashes in the distance..  
And the thunder starts to roar..  
As a tear of blood runs down a cheek,  
As, Another soul is lost..  
For now, the secrets bared..  
Out from the shadows  
I know the truth.. And embrace it..  
It's the end of an era.  
The beginning of a new..*  
  
*When he finds her,   
She's all alone.  
It's time to face her  
To know if she possesses  
the strength  
The strength to continue a legacy..*  
  
*Chorus: As the rain begins to pour..  
As the lightning crashes in the distance..  
And the thunder starts to roar..  
As a tear of blood runs down a cheek,  
As, Another soul is lost..  
For now, the secrets bared..  
Out from the shadows..  
I know the truth.. And embrace it..  
It's the end of an era.  
The beginning of a new..*  
  
*Chorus: As the rain begins to pour..  
As the lightning crashes in the distance..  
And the thunder starts to roar..  
As a tear of blood runs down a cheek,  
As, Another soul is lost..  
For now, the secrets bared..  
Out from the shadows..  
I know the truth.. And embrace it..  
It's the end of an era.  
The beginning of a new..*  
  
*In The Shadows*  
  
Usagi went to Rei, and put a gentle hand on Rei's shoulder. They stare up at the twinkling stars. Rei had a decision to make.. One that had been made long ago....  
  
******************************Epilogue*********************************  
  
Another day at the shrine. Rei was sweeping the steps. It had been two years since the death of Ryosuke, Rei's brother. In all those long years, she had never known of having an older brother. "Rei! Hurry up!" Came a voice from the shrine. "Be right there, Usagi!" Rei calls back. *Music starts playing*   
  
Rei goes inside, "What is it?" She asks. "Aren't you done doin chores yet?" Usagi says. "No. But, I'll take a break.. After all, your the most important thing." Rei says, rubbing her hand in Usagi's hair. "Aw, Rei! Stop that!" Usagi said. "No way, Odango-Atama!" Rei says. Usagi tackles Rei, and they fall to the ground. They start rolling, and they kiss, while they are laughing at the same time.  
  
****  
  
While they were inside, A figure stood in the shadows, a smile graced his face, as he turned to walk away, and his long black pony-tail waved in the wind.  
  
******************************THE*END**********************************  
Thanks: I'd like to thank all of you Rei/Usagi writers out there for encouraging to post this fic! You're all wonderful, Luv you bunches! Also, Everyone who wrote Rei/Usagi stories in general! Not many people realize Rei and Usagi's feelings..Especially Rei's...  
  
Started Posting: June 27, 2002 6/27/02  
  
Finished Posting: June 28, 2002 6/28/02  
  
Length: Four Chapters. A sequel maybe?  
  
  
Well? What did you think? Think I should write a sequel? I personally loved writing this story, and I loved the way it turned out, so no matter what you think, I'm proud of myself ^_~!! ::pats self on back:: E-mail, and tell me what *you* think!  
  
Til then! Ja!  
  
*Krysta*  
  
*********************************************************************** 


End file.
